Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Fic! (Actually, Yamcha isn't in this fic) The chibis enter 2nd grade and face new challenges: An evil sexist teacher, Mr. Buttstinger's new plan of separating the chibis, and a fundraiser contest that'll tear their world apart. (Little to no drama) B/V G/CC etc.
1. The End of Summer

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or GT

Chapter 1: The End of Summer!

PART 1: AUGUST

It was August 27th, the first day of 2nd grade.

It seemed like summer went past too fast, but the kids were ready for the next school year.

Everyone met up in the classroom, talking about their new teacher and such.

Goku arrived in his class, and tried to look for familiar faces.

He finally saw Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"Hey guys!" Goku yelled as he joined his friends.

"Hi Goku," Krillin said.

"...Kakarot," Vegeta greeted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to film something!" Piccolo yelled as he posed his camera.

"He's been like this ever since his dad got him the new digital camera," Krillin said.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Goku asked.

"In a different class," Vegeta responded.

"Oh," Goku said.

Meanwhile, Frieza, Cell, and Brolly gathered into their own group.

"Now that those annoying women are gone, we can kill people like men!" Frieza yelled.

"Yea, and Bulma won't get in my way!" Cell agreed.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"..."

After that awkward silence, 17 walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" 17 asked.

"Trying to destroy every being im this school, wanna be apart of our group?" Freeza asked.

'I could humor them..' 17 thought sneakily.

"Sure," 17 agreed.

"Ok, now we need to think of a cool name!" Cell said.

"KAKARROT!" Broly screamed.

"Uhh...not to be rude but, that is the DUMBEST NAME EVER!" screamed Cell

"Then what?" asked 17.

"I got it! We can call ourselves, Frieza and his Peasants!" Freeza said.

"But-"

"We're calling ourselves that, and that's FINAL!" Frieza screamed.

Meanwhile, Tarble was hanging our with Zarbon, Tien, and Taleem.

"So, apparently, they separated the boys and girls," Tarble finished.

"Too bad, it was a bit more exciting with them," Taleem said.

"Eh, we'll see them after school, simple as that," Tien said.

"WAAAHHH! I miss Tights!" Zarbon cried.

"Oh, shut up! You're 8 years old!" Tien yelled.

"Get over her!" Taleem yelled.

"I'm wondering if she misses me?" Zarbon sniffled.

In the Girls' Classroom-

All the girls were running around their classroom, giggling insanely.

"This is SO much fun without the boys!" Tights said.

"Yea, I don't have to worry about Vegeta blowing up stuff!" Bulma agreed.

"I tell ya, boys are a nuisance!" Chi-Chi said.

"Agreed. Krillin is a whiny wimp," 18 said.

While all the girls were talking about deadbeat boyfriends, Maron, Carrie, and Jessica was staring at them with hatred

"Why don't we join them? They look like they're having fun," Carrie said.

"No way! I'm not joining the enemy!" Maron yelled.

Just then, there was a LOUD whistle.

Everyone covered their ears, and looked at the direction of the door.

There was a big, strong woman, that looked like she was around 40.

"I AM YOUR TEACHER, MS. RELLIK! YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMAND, OR YOU WILL SUFFER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Ms. Rellik said.

All the girls shakily nodded their heads.

And they only had one thought:

'I wish the boys were here right now'

With the boys-

Goku and Vegeta were sparring, Krillin and Piccolo was on YouTube, Frieza and his gang was plotting, and Tarble and his crew was just talking.

Just then, King Vegeta arrived.

"I'm back! And we got a new student!" King Vegeta said.

"Ugh!" moaned all of the boys.

16 arrived and said, "I am Number 16, Android 16, or just simply, 16,"

"..."

"NERD!" screamed Frieza as everyone else laughed

16 said nothing, but walked to the window and watched the birds.

Everyone dismissed him as a 'geek' and went back to talking.

"It's who you've all been looking for, HERCULE SATAN!" Hercule screamed as he arrived with Buu.

"..."

"Let's kill the sucker!" Vegeta yelled.

Hercule turned pale white and screamed as all the kids started chasing after him.

With the girls-

"So, what happened with Yamcha?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Over the summer Yamcha went to the desert, and I think he died or something," Princess Snake said.

"Oh well, he was a d*** about me and Vegeta anyway," Bulma said.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Ms. Rellik screamed.

"Never mention boys..." the girls chorused

"THAT'S RIGHT! NOW, 20 PUSH-UPS!" Ms. Rellik screamed.

18 did her push ups fast, Chi-Chi was next *She used to fight*, then Mai, Princess Snake, Bulma, and so on.

The bell rung, and the girls ran out the classroom to...P.E

Band-

The boys walked into this class, and sat down.

The band teacher said, "Welcome to 3rd grade, young men, we are going to experiment the wonders of instruments. I am-"

"NOBODY CARES WHO YOU ARE!" Cell screamed.

"...Uh, ok, let's assign you to some instruments," The band teacher said.

"I want the drums!" Vegeta yelled.

"Umm..why?" The band teacher asked.

"It feels like I'm beating someone up!" Vegeta said.

All the boys nodded and agreed.

"Umm...we don't have drums, but we do have Piccolos," The band teacher said.

Piccolo gritted out, "What did you say?!"

Everyone was dead silent.

The band teacher said, "We do have Piccolo-'

Piccolo immediately powered up, and tackled the teacher.

"HOW *punch* DARE *punch* YOU *punch* TAKE *punch* MY *punch* NAME *punch* IN *punch* VAIN!" Piccolo screamed as he punched the teacher.

Everyone was excitedly watching the fight, and Krillin was recording it.

"This is Krillin-Swag N****, and Pickle-O is currently beating up the band teacher!" Krillin said into the camera.

"Oooo, Piccolo's gonna kill you later," Goku said

"I always wanted to do this!" Krillin said.

"Special Beam Cannon!" screamed Piccolo ad he pierced the teacher's heart with his attack.

Everyone was silent as the teacher started leaking blood on the floor.

"..."

"RUN!" screamed Taleem as everyone ran out of the classroom.

With the girls-

Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, Zangya, Mai, Maron, Princess Snake, Carrie, Launch, Jessica, and Master Roshi are now sweating as they are running the 2 mile assignment.

"I'm so tired!" moaned Zangya.

"Tell me why is he here?!" asked 18 as Master Roshi was the main reason they were running this run- to get away from his grubby hands.

"I don't know, but he's annoying me with his perverted jokes," Bulma said

"What do you call bees that make milk?" Master Roshi asked.

"..."

"BOO-BEES!" Master Roshi yelled as he cracked up laughing.

"Ugh!" Everyone moaned.

They were about to kill him, the bell rung, indicating lunch.

Lunch-

The girls and the boys were separated into each side of the room.

"And if we catch any boy or girl at the wrong side, ISS for you!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"Why did you separate us, anyway?!" Tien asked.

"Because, you won't be as meddling as usual!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"Hi Mr. Buttstinger!" Goku greeted.

"It's Blutzinger!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Bulma walked up to Mr. Blutzinger.

"I'm on to you, Buttstinger!" Bulma yelled.

"It's Blutzinger!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"Ms. Rellik!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"She's evil!" Blonde Launch yelled as she brought out her gun.

"I have nothing to do with her..." Mr. Blutzinger said while smiling evilly.

"Who's Rellik?" Vegeta asked.

"A crazy teacher," Bulma said.

"Why would you give them a crazy teacher?!" Goku yelled.

"She's not-"

Just then, a chainsaw noise was heard.

All the kids slowly walked outside to see Ms. Rellik chop down the flagpole.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly.

Next Time- The Fundraiser

A/N: Yup, I'm back! I know you're waiting foe the next chapter of my other fics, but I always wanted to finish elementary before getting started with something else. I don't know how many chapters this is, but I don't plan on making this very long. Anyway, any questions will be answered if you REVIEW! Also, two more weeks before I'll be free and that's Sectionals and State in track :D!


	2. The Fundraiser

Disclaimer: I told you fools, I don't own nothing!

Chapter 2: The Fundraiser

PART 2: SEPTEMBER

It was a few days after the incident and Mr. Blutzinger dismissed it as 'a minor damage'.

Now, the chibis are separated my gender, with the only class they have together is lunch.

King Vegeta's Class-

"Today, we will study the importance of eating," King Vegeta said.

"Uh..Mr. King Vegeta sir...I don't eat.." Piccolo said.

"You're dismissed then," King Vegeta said.

"Yay!" Piccolo yelled as he ran out of the classroom.

"Now, somebody tell me what you should always do before swallowing?" King Vegeta said.

"..."

"Anybody?" King Vegeta asked.

Cell sighed. Things were much exciting with Bulma around.

Cell raised his hand.

"Cell?" King Vegeta said.

"You chew," Cell said.

"Correct," King Vegeta said.

"Geek!" Frieza yelled as Brolly maniacally laughed.

Cell yelled, "If Bulma was here, you wouldn't call me a geek!"

Frieza said, "Because with two geniuses, there isn't a geek!"

Everyone laughed at Cell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Vegeta laughed.

Cell sighed once more

'I regret laughing about Bulma not being here'

Ms. Rellik's Class-

"NOW CLASS, SAY YOUR PLEDGE," Ms. Rellik commanded.

"I will always hate boys, Boys are scum to this world, I will always hate boys, Nothing's better than a girl," the class said in monotone.

Then, Ms. Rellik caught all the girls' fingers crossed behind their backs.

"GIRLS!" She screamed.

Everyone covered their ears.

"I HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT, EVERYONE WILL COME UP TO THE CLASS AND SHARE THE RIGHTS AND WRONGS ABOUT BOYS," Ms. Rellik yelled.

Princess Snake came up first.

"I don't like boys cause they can be dumb alot of times," she said.

"YES!" Ms. Rellik said.

All the girls nodded and murmured.

"But they also can be sweet and nice too," Princess Snake finished.

"NO!" Ms. Rellik yelled.

All the girls nodded in agreement.

Chi-Chi was next.

"For me, I think boys are troublesome beings that crave killing theirselves," Chi-Chi said

All the girls agreed on this.

"YEA!" Ms. Rellik screamed.

"But Goku can be the sweetest thing in the world. He'll do the stupidest things just to please me," Chi-Chi said.

"NOO!" Ms. Rellik screamed.

Next was Bulma.

"Imagine having the most ridiculous, prideful, stubborn pig in the world as a boyfriend. It's stressful because you don't know when's his next temper tantrum or fight," Bulma said.

"Preach sister!" Tights yelled as all the girls cheered.

"YES! BOYS ARE EVIL!" Ms. Rellik yelled.

"He can also do the most unexpected things like, blast the poor boy that looks at me or knows when I'm in trouble. Or even stares at me when he thinks nobody's looking," Bulma said while blushing.

All the girls clapped with tears, as Ms. Rellik gritted her teeth in anger.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH-"

With King Vegeta's Class-

It was free time, and all the boys were bored.

"What do we usually do in class?" Goku asked

"Uhh...I forgot," Krillin said.

"I think we need the girls..." Tarble said.

"Why do you say so?" Taleem asked.

Tarble pointed to Vegeta.

Vegeta was in a corner talking to himself.

"I don't need Bulma, she's just a girl. But there's nothing to do, is there?! No, but Bulma doesn't impact on what I do! She usually builds you things and plays with you. I am the Prince of All Saiyans, I don't need her! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2.

Everyone slowly backed away from Vegeta.

"He's going insane..." Cell said.

"Ya think?!" Frieza yelled.

"But Zarbon's worse," Tien said as he pointed to his direction.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zarbon wailed.

"Ok, just because we're not used to the girls not being here, and the room smells better with them, and we're bored as f***...Why am I not feeling better?!" Krillin yelled.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yea...I'm kinda bored without Chi-Chi's cooking," Goku said.

"I got an idea!" Taleem said.

Ms. Rellik's class-

It was free time there, so the girls was just talking and doing crafts, while Ms. Rellik slept.

And the girls were also bored.

"I made three eyed glasses.." Launch said.

"..."

"I made a sandwitch, but I don't know who to give it too..." Chi-Chi said.

"..."

"I made a little man with flame-like hair.." Bulma said.

"..."

"Oh come on, we can't just go around moping because the boys aren't here!" 18 yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ms. Rellik yelled.

"I meant...toys," 18 said.

"YOU BETTER!" Ms. Rellik yelled as she went back to sleep.

Just then, the boys busted down the door.

"Look, it's boys!" Maron yelled.

"Shh!" Bulma shushed.

"You shh!" Maron countered.

"Why are you here?" Princess Snake asked.

All the boys blushed and shuffled their feet, while looking at their shoes.

"Well?" the girls pressed.

Goku spoke up, "We-"

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" Ms. Rellik screamed

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all the boys screamed as they ran out of the class with Ms. Rellik chasing them.

With King Vegeta-

He was happily sleeping before he was knocked to the ground toppled with boys.

"The f***?!" King Vegeta yelled

"TELL YOUR BOYS NOT TO GO TO MY GIRLS!" Ms. Rellik screamed.

Everyone covered their ears as she started screaming like a banshee.

When she left, everyone rubbed their ears.

"Ow..." they all moaned.

Lunch-

The boys arrived, they looked around for the girls.

When they finally arrived, the girls noticed the tension.

"Wow, you guys are early," Chi-Chi said.

"Sorry, but we gotta tell you something!" Tien said.

"What?" All the girls asked.

"You see-"

"NO BOYS AND GIRLS AT THE SAME TABLE!" Mr. Buttstinger screamed.

"Ow!" all the kids yelled.

"Now, go to your side!" Blutzinger said.

While everyone was eating lunch, Blutzinger turned on the microphone.

"We are now doing a fundraiser program along with a talent show!" Mr. Blutzinger said.

"..."

"CHEER!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"Yay." the kids said.

"LOUDER!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The kids screamed.

"That's better, now the one with the most sells get a secret surprise!" Mr. Blutzinger said.

Now kids were interested.

"You have till the end of the school year to sell as many candy bars as you can. You can form teams up to five people after lunch. (No co-ed) You can get this form that comes with it," Mr. Blutzinger said.

After that, everyone was talking.

"This is awesome!" Freeza said

"I wonder what the prize is?" asked Krillin.

Chi-Chi pulled 18 aside, "This is our chance!" she gushed.

"What?" 18 asked.

"To reconcile our friendship with Maron and make her and Bulma friends!" Chi-Chi said.

"I don't really like Maron anymore.." 18 said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"So...how are we going to do that?" 18 asked.

"By making Maron and Bulma join our group for the talent show and the fundraiser!" Chi-Chi said.

"WHAT?!" 18 screamed.

Next Time- Let the Competition Begin!

Ok, ok, I know what your thinking: WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!, but just so you know, this will NOT work out between Bulma and Maron. (Then it'll confuse the people reading Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 6th Grade) I'm not telling you the rest, just...that. Anyway how will this turn out?! Will they agree?! Will the boys get into trouble?! Find out in the next chapter of Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade! *REVIEW*


	3. Let the Competition Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, so don't sue me!

Chapter 3: Let the Competition Begin!

"Are you crazy?!" 18 yelled. *They were still in lunch*

"No, I think this will be a good experience," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh God.." 18 muttered.

"So you expect me to help, huh?" asked 18.

"Yup!" Chi-Chi said as she dragged 18 towards Bulma.

"Hey, you wanna join our group for the fundraiser?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course, you guys are like the best female friends," Bulma said.

"Meet us after school!" Chi-Chi said.

"..Ok," Bulma said.

"Ok, all we have to do is ask Maron!" Chi-Chi said.

18 rolled her eyes.

They walked up to Maron, who was talking to Jessica and Carrie.

"Um, excuse me.." Chi-Chi said.

Maron glared at both of them.

"What?!" she yelled.

Chi-Chi began, "We-"

"Her," 18 countered.

"WE," Chi-Chi pressed, glaring at 18, "Wanted to know if you wanted to join our group for the fundraiser?"

Maron glared at them, and turned around to whisper to her friends.

*Psst, psst, psst*

After a few snickers, Maron turned around and said, "Fine,"

Chi-Chi squealed, and 18 rolled her eyes.

"Meet us after school to get this thing over with," 18 said, walking away to talk to her brother.

Until Buttstinger stopped her.

"NO GIRLS ON THE BOYS SIDE!" He screamed.

"I'M TALKING TO MY BROTHER!" 18 yelled back.

After School-

The girls met up as planned (After 18's detention was served) and the moment Bulma and Maron faced each other, everything was in slow motion.

"Now they'll get along!" Chi-Chi squealed.

"What type of drug are you on?" 18 asked.

*Chi-Chi's fantasy*

Bulma: Wow Maron, I just noticed how awesome you are!

Maron: Why thank you Bulma, let's all be besties!

18 *wearing a dress*: Tea Party!

Chi-Chi: Let's go!

Everyone: Yaaaaaay!

Goku: Oh Chi-Chi, my love, I am here to claim my undying love for you! Will you be my princess forever-

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" 18 screamed.

Chi-Chi humphed while crossing her arms.

Maron and Bulma was still looking at each other in shock.

18 groaned, "3..2...1-"

"OH H*** NAW!" Bulma and Maron screamed.

"Oh, come on!" Chi-Chi pressed.

"Why would I ever work together with that b****!?" Maron yelled.

"And why would I, Bulma f***ing Briefs, work together with Ms. Hair Dye girl?!" Bulma yelled.

"Why you?!" Maron yelled as she tried to throw a punch at her.

Bulma blocked it and took out her ki gun.

Just when she was about to blast her, Goku IT between them.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried as she glomped him.

"Hiya Chi! I was wondering if you could cook this potato for me?" Goku said

"Of course!" Chi-Chi said as she continued glomping him.

Meanwhile, 18 was restraining Bulma from Maron.

"A little help?!" she yelled.

Chi-Chi was still glomping Goku.

"Uhh..Chi? I think they need your help," Goku said.

"..."

"Chi?"

"Listen, if you two will stop fighting and join forces, you can help us beat the boys...and there's a prize along with it!" 18 said.

Maron and Bulma stopped struggling and looked at each other heatedly.

"..."

"...FINE!" They yelled.

"Yay!" Chi-Chi said.

Bulma stomped away, while Maron flipped her fake-lavender hair and walked the other way.

At Vegeta's House-

Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin huddled in Vegeta's room to talk.

"Apparently Maron and Bulma's working together," Goku said.

Vegeta laughed, "Ha! They won't last a day! They'll end up with Bulma murdering her!"

Piccolo said, "Ok, so we're gonna have to sell the most chocolate, so we can win!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Goku asked.

"..."

"Maybe we should wait a few days..." Krillin said.

"Good idea," Vegeta said.

Everyone agreed to not start until December.

Weeks passed by at school, and everyone was doing the same old thing until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamd.

It was lunch time around late September, and it was going pretty well.

They turned their attention to some kids crying.

"Why are those wimps, crying?!" Frieza yelled.

"Yea, it's hurting my ears..." Cell said.

They all looked at the source, and it was the biggest bully in elementary: ダミー (Japanese for 'dummy')

Dummy was currently kicking and punching little kids, who were screaming for their lives.

He was 11 years old and in the fifth grade, and weighed 306 lbs. and had a height of 5' 12, nearly 6 feet.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Dummy yelled.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" all the kids screamed as they ran back to their classes.

Even Mr. Blutzinger and the supervisors ran to their offices.

Beerus was more frightening, but he really doesn't go to school often.

After him was Dummy.

The only ones left was Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tarble, Taleem, and Tien.

The only girls left was 18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Zangya, and Launch.

"Why are you pipsqueaks still here?!" Dummy yelled.

"Shut up already!" Vegeta yelled.

"What did you say to me, punk?!" Dummy yelled.

"I had enough of your b****y attitude, if you wanna fight, go ahead and try to punch me!" Vegeta yelled.

"How dare you!" Dummy yelled, "You think your all big and tough?! This school isn't big enough for two bullies!"

"Try me!" Vegeta yelled.

Dummy pulled a fist on Vegeta, but it was quickly blocked.

Dummy's eyes widened as he felt his fist being crushed.

"Goodbye.." Vegeta snarled as he threw Dummy into the air, and blasted him to pieces.

BOOM!

"..."

"YAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

The teachers came out again, and everyone crowded Vegeta, thanking him.

"You freed us!" The nerds cheered.

Vegeta was about to retort before he felt Bulma hug him.

"You killed that bully for us, I'm so proud of you!" Bulma gushed.

Vegeta blushed, "I-I didn't do it for you, he was just annoying me.."

"Will you sign my tooth?" one nerd asked.

Vegeta growled. Be was getting tired of these nerds.

"Shut up! Just cause that dummy is gone doesn't mean that you're free! I'm in charge now, so stop bothering me!" Vegeta yelled.

All the nerds ran away crying, and the teachers walked away, disappointed.

Just then the bell rung, meaning that lunch was over.

Next Time: The Z Gang Goes Basketball

Hee hee hee! I'm doing basketball season now!


	4. The Z Gang Goes Basketball

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing!

Chapter 4: The Z Gang Goes Basketball

OCTOBER-

It was around the beginning of October, and basketball tryouts were tomorrow. Oh yea, it was Sunday, and everyone was at a park.

"Are you trying out?" Frieza asked Cell.

"No..basketball isn't my thing.." Cell said.

"Well, I'm trying out," Vegeta said.

"Me too!" Goku said.

"I'm joining the girls' basketball team," Bulma said.

Vegeta snickered, "You don't seem to be a sports type,"

"Trust me, I can beat you in basketball," Bulma challenged.

"Oh really?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yup," Bulma assured.

"Well...challenge accepted!" Vegeta said as he dragged Bulma to the court.

"Look! Vegeta and Bulma's about to play one on one!" Goku called.

Everyone sat down on the bench, taking bets.

"I bet $10 on Bulma," Cell said.

"Wow, betting on a girl, well I accept it, just to prove that Vegeta will win!" Frieza said.

"Ok, you know the rules.. We're playing this street ball style, we're having fouls, double dribbles, traveling, and all the other stuff. The person who has 21 points first, win," Piccolo said.

"Do you even know what street ball style is?" Tarble asked.

"...No," Piccolo admitted.

"..."

"Now, shoot for who goes first!" Piccolo said.

Vegeta went to the free throw line, and shot his basketball.

He had plenty of power, but he had so much power, that the ball bounced off the backboard.

"D*** it!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma snatched the ball and rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby.."

She then focused as she held her ball in the right position, and aimed for the square box.

"Hurry up, girl!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shh!" Bulma shushed.

After focusing again, she released the ball, and it went perfectly in the hoop.

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

"OMG! Bulma just treated Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta growled, "Shut up, Kakarot!"

All Frieza got out was, "H-How could a girl-"

"It's not all about athletics..she calculates where to aim and what angle, making it a perfect shot.." Cell explained.

"Soo..Vegeta's gonna get smoked?" Goku asked.

"Yup," Cell said.

Bulma got the ball first, and the game started.

Bulma started dribbling down the court, and Vegeta started guarding.

He stepped in front of her, arms out, and tried to steal the ball.

That resulted in him accidentally hitting her wrists.

"Foul!" Piccolo called.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

"You hit her wrists..Bulma takes two free throws," Piccolo said

Vegeta growled in anger, while Bulma stuck her tongue out and got on the free throw line.

Bulma took her two shots, making both in.

"Score: Bulma-2 Vegeta-0" Krillin called.

It was Vegeta's ball and he took his first steps without dribbling the ball.

"Traveling! Ball goes to Bulma," Piccolo called.

"The f***?!" Vegeta yelled.

"You have to dribble the ball as you walk or run," Piccolo explained.

Vegeta groaned.

Bulma had the ball, and she started dribbling down the court.

While Vegeta tried to block, Bulma surprisingly backed away to the three point line.

"Ha! As if you could make a-"

Bulma shot, which immediately went into the hoop.

"-three,"

Krillin yelled, "Bulma-5 Vegeta-0"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

The Next Day-

It was Monday, and everyone was talking about the basketball game between Bulma and Vegeta.

"Bulma smoked Vegeta, 21 to 6!" 17 exclaimed.

They were in King Vegeta's class while the girls were in Ms. Rellik's class.

"I believe it's not that Vegeta's a bad player, it's just that he needs to lessen his power on his shots, not be so aggressive, and learn the basic rules of basketball," Goku said.

"How do you know such things?!" Frieza gasped, shocked at Goku's knowledge of basketball.

"What?" Goku asked.

"You just said something smart!" Frieza said.

"Uhh...I'm hungry.." Goku said while walking away.

Frieza slapped his forehead in frustration.

Meanwhile, Ms. Rellik was teaching her latest lesson:

"BOYS ARE THE DEVIL! ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT! ALL THEY DO IS TRY TO RUIN YOUR LIFE!" Ms. Rellik lectured.

All the girls' eyes were wide, and were extremely afraid of her outbursts.

"I-I'm s-scared.." Princess Snake stuttered.

"M-Me too..." Zangya said.

"This is too scary.." Mai said.

"I wanna get out of here.." Bulma whispered.

"For once..I agree with you.." Maron said, creeped out.

"Oh God..I think I'm gonna be sick.." Chi-Chi moaned.

"Ugh..tell me about it," Celeria said.

The bell thankfully rung, and the girls rushed out of the room.

Tryouts-

"Guess who's your coach?" a voice said while everyone was in the gym.

"Father?!" Vegeta and Tarble gasped.

"Yup! They rose my raise if we could bring a championship home!" King Vegeta said.

"..."

"What?" King Vegeta asked innocently.

"That's the only reason you signed up for coach?" Vegeta deadpanned.

"Yup! When I was in high school, I was awful at basketball!" King Vegeta said.

"So if you're so bad at it, then how are you gonna teach us?" Bulma asked.

King Vegeta held up a ps3 and a case that contained 2k14.

Everyone anime fainted.

After a long intense game, King Vegeta announced the roster.

Boys Team:

PG- Vegeta

SG- Goku

SF- Taleem

PF- Tarble

C- Brolly

Subs: C- Bojack PG- 17 SG- Piccolo PF- Turles SF- Krillin

"I didn't even sign up for the team!" 17 protested.

"Too bad! I'm making you repeat the grade if you don't play!" King Vegeta said.

"Is that even legal?!" 17 yelled.

"Probably not, but I can make it happen!" King Vegeta threatened.

Girls Team:

PG- Bulma

SG- 18

SF- Zangya

PF- Mai

C- Celeria

Subs: ?

"Why aren't there any subs?" asked Bulma.

"All the other girls don't wanna play..plus also, who's stupid enough to get hurt?" King Vegeta responded.

"..."

"Now, time to get your uniforms!" King Vegeta said.

Everyone got hyped up fast.

"I wonder what they'll look like?" Goku wondered.

"Probably something awesome!" Piccolo said.

King Vegeta showed them the outfits, and they quickly turned down.

"...What is that? Vegeta asked.

"Your outfits," King Vegeta responded.

It was dark green mixed with gray, had stripes all over, with the words in 80's style: NORTH HIGH SHENLONGS

"..."

"THIS IS BULLS***!" Vegeta yelled.

"And they look like they've been used and not washed for decades!" Bulma exclaimed.

"And they smell like pork!" Goku said while drooling.

"..."

"Anyway..We demand new outfits!" Piccolo yelled.

"I didn't make em!" King Vegeta protested.

"I got an idea!" Goku said, "We can use the dragon balls to wish for cool outfits!"

"YEA!" Everyone agreed.

While they started to run outside to summon Shenlong, Bulma blocked the way.

"Don't you think that's a little UNNECESSARY?!" Bulma screamed.

"No," Everyone said.

"You want to waste a perfectly good wish, on some outfits?!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

Bulma smacked her forehead, "You..I...*sigh* fine,"

Everyone gathered outside and Goku gathered the dragon balls together.

"Come forth Shenlong!" Goku called, and the dragon balls glowed as Shenlong appeared.

"Speak your wish, so I can go back to my slumber!" Shenlong boomed.

Goku started, "I wish-"

"No!" Bulma called, "Let me do it! You aren't very descriptive about your wishes!"

Goku whined, "But I never get to say the wish..."

"Yes you have!" Bulma retorted

While they were arguing, Piccolo spoke up.

"I wish for all of us to have the most awesomest coolest Shenlong-based basketball outfits for both boys and girls in the universe!" Piccolo said.

"Your wish has been granted..I shall return to my slumber!" Shenlong said as he went back into the dragon balls and separated all over the world.

"Hey!" Bulma and Goku yelled.

Piccolo snickered as he said, "You took too long,"

Just then their outfits appeared before their eyes.

It was Shenlong green, with a dragon ball at the center of the front and back, with the number of stars being their jersey number. Their names were stitched it the back, and 'Shenlongs' were on the top front.

"Man, these are awesome!" Piccolo said.

"I know! Look it has our names!" Taleem said.

"Mines have spandex inside!" Vegeta said.

King Vegeta yelled, "Hey! Where's mine!"

Just then he saw a Shenlong green tuxedo with brown classy shoes.

"Eh, not too bad," King Vegeta muttered.

"So, we gonna practice?" Bulma asked.

"Yup and our first game for the boys is tomorrow!" King Vegeta announced.

"TOMORROW?!" All the boys yelled.

Next Time- Game 1 (Boys)

How will they do for their first game? Why didn't King Vegeta tell them sooner?! They only had one day of practice! That's messed up! Anyway, find out next chapter of Dbz in Elementary School: 2nd Grade!


	5. Game 1 (Boys)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 5: Game 1 (Boys)

Boys Team:

PG- Vegeta

SG- Goku

SF- Taleem

PF- Tarble

C- Brolly

Subs: C- Bojack PG- 17 SG- Piccolo PF- Turles SF- Krillin

It was the night of the game, and everybody was freaking out.

"What's a pick?" Goku asked.

"What's a trap?" Taleem asked.

"What's a block?" Tarble asked.

"KAKARROT!?" screamed Brolly.

"YARRG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack screamed.

"I don't wanna play!" 17 yelled.

"What do you mean 'not use my full power'?! You always told me every saiyan uses his full power!" Vegeta yelled.

King Vegeta was getting stressed out, 'I did tell him that...'

"OK! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone shut up real fast. The only person that could match his temper was Vegeta.

"Now..I know you're all nervous-

"HA! The Prince of All Saiyans never gets nervous!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta! Will you let me speak?! I am your father AND your king!" King Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta growled and shut up.

Everyone snickered at Vegeta's scolding.

"Now..to answer all your questions...Look it up on Google!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone anime fainted.

"What?! The game starts in 5 min, and you don't know anything?!" Turles yelled.

"Eh, I just decided to wing it," King Vegeta said.

Before the boys were going to blow up, the girls came in.

"We just came here to wish you guys good luck," Chi-Chi said.

Goku chuckled, "We'll try to win!"

"Good luck!" Bulma said as she hugged Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, "The Prince of All Saiyans doesn't need luck!"

18 whispered to Krillin, "You better win this game! I heard there's a cash prize involved!"

Krillin stuttered, "O-Ok!"

He didn't wanna die tonight.

After the girls left, all the boys got into their outfits, ready to play.

"I heard this team was weak, so all we have to do is get 10 points, or 5 baskets in!" King Vegeta said.

"That's simple!" Piccolo said.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Well, let's get out there!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Yea!" Everyone cheered as they turned up and ran out to the court.

Vegeta passed the ball to Goku, who drove in and did a sucessful layup.

"Score!" Goku yelled.

At their next play, Vegeta passed the ball to Taleem, who shot a three.

"Yes!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Next, Vegeta passed to Tarble, who shot a baby shot near the rim.

"Three more point to go!" Krillin said.

At their last play, Vegeta passed the ball to Brolly, who dove in and dunked the ball, breaking the rim along with it.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"We win!" Goku yelled.

"We're awesome!" Vegeta screamed.

"Yea!" Tarble agreed.

"Uh..guys?" King Vegeta said.

"What?" Taleem asked.

"The game didn't even start yet.." King Vegeta said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"That was just the 10 min. practice before the game," King Vegeta said.

Everyone animefainted.

Just them they heard laughter coming from the audience.

It was the girls, Mr. Buttstinger, Ms. Rellik, the subs, and kids from the other school.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed.

"I can't believe they thought the game started!" Bulma snickered.

"I know, didn't they see the other team practicing?" 18 said.

"Poor Tarble.." Gure said as she saw Tarble's face redden with embarrassment.

Vegeta smacked his forehead, "Man, even the girls are laughing at us!"

The 10 min. practice was over, and the 1st quarter started.

"Go Knights!" The away audience cheered.

It was the jump ball and a tall boy and Brolly faced off.

"The goal is to bring the ball towards your team," the referee said.

"..." Brolly said.

The boy nodded.

The referee threw the ball in the air and Brolly powered up and smacked the ball.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he smacked the ball towards Goku.

Everyone dodged the ball as it crashed towards the ground at a high speed, causing the floor to break off, and the ball to pop flat.

"..."

One technical foul (And a replacement ball) later...

Brolly was sitting out, and Bojack was in the game.

The Knights got two free throws AND possession of the ball, which made the score 0-2.

The PF of the Knights was being guarded by Vegeta.

He was doing good for defense, until the PF tried to shoot.

"HA!" Vegeta yelled as he smacked the kid's face instead of the ball.

The kid pummeled to the ground and crashed, resulting in many broken bones.

"VEGETA!" King Vegeta furiously yelled.

"...My bad," Vegeta sheepishly said.

The kid was not breathing.

Halftime-

The score was 0-19 (They're 2nd graders, duh), and the Shenlongs were not happy.

"If they score one more point, I'm gonna have to be forced to forfeit," King Vegeta said.

"Where does it say that?" Tarble asked.

"The rule book," King Vegeta said.

"So how can we prevent this?" Krillin asked.

"By either scoring one point, not fouling like we did the WHOLE game, and defending the basket," King Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, 18 was sneaking to to officials' table.

'If they're not going to win, then the best thing is to snatch the winnings and run!' 18 thought.

"Hey..where'd 18 go?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi looked around, "I don't see her.."

They finally spotted her, hiding in the shadows.

"What is she doing?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know...but it feels like something big is about to happen..." Chi-Chi said.

They shrugged it off and continued watching the game.

"You know, they're really bad at basketball..." Bulma said.

"They can save the world, but they can't shoot a simple hoop.." Chi-Chi sighed.

4th Quarter-

It was still 0-19, and the Shenlongs were keeping up good defense.

"We're going to lose, but at least we got good defense.." King Vegeta muttered.

"5 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 1 Mississippi," Piccolo counted as the buzzer rang, meaning that the game was over.

17 said, "Do you have to say Mississippi every time you count?"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY OF COUNTING!" Piccolo yelled.

The remaining Knights cheered as they won the game and the Shenlongs were silent.

"What's wrong, Grumpy?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"We didn't win the f***ing game.." Vegeta whined.

Bulma hugged Vegeta and pecked his cheek, "There's always next time..plus also, I'm proud that you didn't blow up the gym,"

Vegeta blushed and yelled, "As if I would do such a thing!"

The official said, "Now..for the money prize!"

He uncovered the prize, and everyone gasped as 18 was revealed, who was just about to grab the money.

"Hey!" The official yelled.

"S***!" 18 yelled as she grabbed the money and bolted.

"Get her!" The official yelled as some nearby cops ran after her.

Krillin chuckled, "That's my girl!"

Vegeta said, "*Your girl* is insane,"

"That"s what I love about her...and she's hot," Krillin said.

Goku's stomach growled, "I'm hungry.."

Bulma said, "Let's go to my house and eat!"

Later-

Everyone was sitting down in Bulma's living room, eating pizza.

"This pizza is good!" King Vegeta complemented.

"...It's Dominos," Bulma stated.

"...Still good," King Vegeta stated.

"Turn it to Cops," Vegeta said.

Piccolo changed the channel with his antennae, and the show just started.

"That's so cool! How did you do that?!" Goku exclaimed.

"A lot of meditating," Piccolo responded.

Bad girls, bad girls whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad girls, bad girls whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

"What happened to bad boys?" Tights asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Welcome to our special edition of Cops, where we're currently chasing a small thief who stole big money," A fat cop said as he was panting and sweaty from running.

"Surrender or we'll shoot!" The cop yelled as he held up his gun.

To everyone's surprise, 18 was on TV.

"Stop chasing me, you annoying pest or die!" 18 yelled.

"Have it your way!" the cop yelled as he shot some bullets at 18.

18 quickly caught all of the bullets and yelled, "My turn!" as she blasted a ball of ki towards the cop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-"

*We are having technical difficulties. We'll be back as soon as we can*

Krillin screamed, "Oh no! 18!" as he ran out and blasted towards the scene.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" King Vegeta and Vegeta laughed after they saw what happened.

"What's so funny about a cop getting killed?" Tarble asked.

Goku said, "That isn't very nice..I'm going to help the cops!" as he blasted after Krillin.

Bulma and Chi-Chi just shook their heads in shock.

Next Time- The Day Bulma Got a B on Her Test (Aka- The End of the World)


	6. The Day Bulma Got a B on Her Test

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 6: The Day Bulma Got a B on Her Test (Aka- The End of the World)

The next day-

Everyone in King Vegeta's class was doing something.

"Goku! How could you?!" Krillin yelled.

"What did I do?" Goku yelled.

"You arrested 18, and now she's in jail for two days!" Krillin yelled.

"She broke the law and it's my duty to serve justice!" Goku heroically announced.

"She only took $100,000! You're supposed to be on my side!" Krillin yelled.

Piccolo butted in, "Krillin! Its only two days!"

17 sided with Krillin, "It's Goku's fault that got my sister in jail...what type of friend does that?"

Cell said, "I would understand if the reason was that it got on her permanent record, but Bulma cam easily erase that, and it's only 48 hours!"

Frieza sided with 17 and Krillin, "Actually...I don't have a good argument, but I hate Goku so.."

Krillin yelled, "Goku, you're not my bff anymore!"

Goku said, "Fine! I have a better bff than you, and his name is Vegeta!"

Vegeta yelled, "Now who told you we were fri-"

"Come on Vegeta, let's go!" Goku interrupted while dragging Vegeta who knows where.

"Kakarot! Get your filthy hands off my gloves!" Vegeta yelled as he struggled to get free.

Krillin sighed, "Goku was my first friend...I need to find a new one!"

Meanwhile, in Ms. Rellik's class-

"HERE'S YOUR SCORE ON YOUR "I HATE BOYS ESSAY", MOSTLY EVERYONE GOT AN A," Ms. Rellik yelled as she passed the test.

Everyone was surprised that they got As but when Bulma looked at test, she had a big surprise.

Bulma started hyperventilating fast.

"What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"*gasp* *gasp* *gasp* *gasp*!" Bulma hyperventilated.

Now everyone was interested.

They looked at Bulma's test and they all gasped.

She had a big, fat B+ that had a 89% next to it.

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maron laughed.

She was cut off by Bulma's scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

King Vegeta's class-

Everyone froze as they heard Bulma's scream.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled while turning SSJ2 and running out the door.

Everyone else ran out too, but King Vegeta stayed.

"What? I'm not going near that crazy woman!" King Vegeta yelled at the audience.

Meanwhile, Vegeta kicked the door open, and searched frantically for Bulma.

Everyone else followed.

"BOYS!" hissed Ms. Rellik.

Vegeta punched her and she got knocked out, cold.

Vegeta then spotted the girls, and pushed then out the way.

He finally spotted Bulma, and crushed her to his chest.

"Are you hurt?! What happened?! Why did you scream?!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma was about to say something, before she fainted.

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

"Somebody tell me what happened...Or all of you will die in the most painful way I could find," Vegeta hissed.

"Um, she got a B+ on her test...And she kinda freaked out..." Chi-Chi said.

Everyone was shocked, "WHAT?!"

Vegeta was shocked, "She got a B?!"

Chi-Chi nodded.

Just then, thunder and lightning crashed.

"Just what I thought.." Vegeta said.

"What?" Goku asked.

Just then, they heard hail pour down.

"The end of the world," Piccolo said.

"How is it the end of the world?" Tarble asked.

"If Bulma gets a grade other than an A, the universe will be torn cause the future isn't supposed to be like this," Piccolo said.

"Where did you get this from?" Frieza asked.

"Me," a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a 8 year old purple haired boy with a blue jacket and a sword.

Next Time- The Future is in Danger!


	7. The Future is in Danger!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 7: The Future is in Danger!

Last Time-

"If Bulma gets a grade other than an A, the universe will be torn cause the future isn't supposed to be like this," Piccolo said.

"Where did you get this from?" Frieza asked.

"Me," a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a 8 year old purple haired boy with a blue jacket and a sword.

Now-

"Who are you?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you that I'm a Saiyan...and I've came here from the future," The boy said.

Vegeta growled, "Impossible! There's no more Saiyans! My father, Kakarot's father, Paragus, Turles' father, and our mothers retreated from Planet Vegeta to live on this planet!"

Trunks said, "If you don't believe me, then I'll show you...HAA!"

He screamed as his hair stood on all ends and his eyes flashed blue.

Everyone's eyes widened as Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan.

He wasn't as strong as Goku and Vegeta, but he was very close.

Piccolo was silent. He knew Trunks ever since he appeared on the lookout. He explained everything and made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Bulma and Vegeta.

After his transformation, everyone was dead silent.

"That's it! Who are you?!" Vegeta screamed in anger.

"I'm Sknurt," Trunks said.

Everyone busted out laughing at that name.

"Sknurt?! That's a dumb name!" Krillin laughed.

Trunks blushed deep red.

Just then, Bulma woke up.

"What happened? And who's that cute guy?" Bulma asked.

Trunks' face couldn't get any redder and Vegeta angrily cracked his knuckles.

Bulma laughed, "Just kidding, jeez,"

Just then, a crash of thunder was heard.

Trunks remembered his situation and got serious again.

"I'm here to save the future! I came from 20 years into the future...a dark future with demons and monsters..just because Bulma got a B on her test," Trunks explained.

Bulma's eyes watered, "How could I get a B in my test?! I'm Bulma Briefs!"

Vegeta said, "You're crying over an 89.999999999999? And the end of the world is near?!"

Bulma said, "You don't understand! I always got A cause I'm smart! If you get a B then you're a complete idiot!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Are you calling me an idiot?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed back, "Maybe I am!"

Trunks' eyes widened as they started to argue, 'They're still the same in the past!' he thought.

After their brief argument, they crossed their arms, and faced the opposite of each other

Cell chuckled, "Well...looks like I'm the new genius around here,"

Frieza said, "No..you're still the geek,"

Cell yelled, "When Bulma was here, you never called me a geek!"

Frieza yelled back, "If there's two geniuses, then there's no point in a geek,"

While they were arguing, Bulma asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

Trunks said, "We're going to go back in time, and prevent Bulma from getting a B.

Vegeta said, "First I need to tell my father,"

They walked into the boys room, and notices King Vegeta sleeping on the desk.

'Wow..grandpa looks the exact same in the past,' Trunks thought.

Vegeta yelled, "Father! We're gonna save the future!"

King Vegeta only mumbled, "That's nice.." and went back to sleep.

When everyone left except Trunks, he walked up to King Vegeta and whispered in his ear, "Bye grandpa,"

King Vegeta muttered back in his sleep, "Bye Trunks,"

Trunks' eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the room.

Trunks caught up, and lead them into his time machine.

"Ok, we can only have 4 people travel with me..the rest have to battle the demons," Trunks said.

"I'll go," Bulma said.

"I'm going too!" Vegeta said.

"Me too!" Tarble said.

Goku said, "I'll fight the demons!"

Piccolo said, "Me too,"

"Me three," Krillin said.

"Me four," 17 said.

"I'm just gonna sit this one out," Frieza said.

"Me too," Cell said.

"I'm going to investigate," Chi-Chi said.

"Me too," Launch said.

"Me three," Mai said.

"Well now that's settled, let's go to the past and fix Bulma's mistake," Trunks said.

Everyone nodded.

Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Tarble got on time machine, and disappeared from sight.

While traveling through the dimension, Trunks was getting extremely uncomfortable.

'I can't believe my mom, dad, and uncle is my age and traveling with me..' Trunks thought.

Next Time- Back to the Past (About 10 min ago)


	8. Back to the Past (About 10 min ago)

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Chapter 8: Back to the Past (About 10 min. ago)

They finally arrived 10 min. ago, where everything was fine.

"Let's go to Ms. Rellik's class!" Bulma said.

They peeked through the window, and saw past Bulma writing on her test.

"I looked so cute back then!" Bulma awwed.

"...That was 10 min. ago.." Vegeta stated.

"I know!" Bulma said smugly.

After they passed the tests up, Trunks said, "I'm gonna stop time and correct that test!"

"How?" Tarble asked.

Trunks went to the back of the time machine, and pulled out a struggling Guldo.

"Let go of me!" he cried.

"Listen! I want you to freeze time for 5 min!" Trunks yelled.

"And what if I don't?!" Guldo asked.

"I'll send you back 100 years ago!" Trunks threatened.

Guldo gulped and held his breath.

Everything stopped except Bulma, Vegeta, Tarble, Trunks, and Guldo.

"Why didn't we freeze?" Bulma asked.

"Well mo- Bulma, we're from a different time, and when Guldo froze it, he froze this exact time, not yours or mine-"

"Mmph! Mmph!" Guldo cried while turning blue.

"Right!" Trunks said while running inside the classroom.

"You know, he looks alot like you.." Bulma said.

Vegeta scowled, "No he doesn't! What type of Saiyan got purple hair and blue eyes?!"

"I think it suits him.." Bulma said.

Vegeta growled even more, "So, you like him now, huh?"

Bulma giggled, "No, it's just that he fascinates me...he's from the future y'know..it's normal for scientists like me to be curious,"

Vegeta just glared at her.

Tarble just looked between Bulma and Vegeta.

Trunks came back, "I did it!"

Guldo gasped while recovering his breath.

"Now..let's go back!" Trunks said.

Everyone got on the time machine and went back 10 min. later.

Once they arrived, things looked worse.

Demons were terrorizing the city, meteors were falling from the sky, and lightening, hail, snow, and rain was pouring down.

"What the h*** is going on?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku was battling with a demon, "Somehow things have gotten worse!"

Piccolo had to step in and destroy meteors.

Krillin was handling the demons with 17.

Chi-Chi ran outside and said, "Bulma! Look!"

They ran to Chi-Chi, and Bulma gasped at what her test showed.

"C+?!" Bulma yelled, nearly fainting.

Vegeta lifted Trunks' collar, "I thought you fixed everything!"

Trunks yelled, "I swear, I corrected every mistake,"

"Then why does that say a C?!" Vegeta yelled while pulling his fist.

"I don't know!" Trunks yelled ready to dodge it.

"Vegeta! Stop bullying Sknurt and go to the person that GAVE me the grade!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta growled and set Trunks down, and followed Bulma.

Trunks got up, and followed Vegeta, 'Why does he think I like mom...eww,' he thought.

Bulma knocked on Ms. Rellik's door.

"Ms. Rellik! I need to talk to you about my grade!" Bulma called.

There was no answer.

Bulma knocked louder.

There was still no answer.

Vegeta then blasted the door open, "Come out you old hag!" he yelled.

Meanwhile-

Krillin was busy killing the demons, until a big one with wings grabbed Krillin and lifted him up.

"I don't wanna die!" Krillin cried.

"Krillin!" Yelled Goku as he quickly formed a disk in his hand, and quickly sliced the demon's arm that was holding Krillin.

The demon quickly died, and Krillin was released from his grip.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked Krillin.

Krillin nodded, "Yea..."

There was a long silence.

"..."

"Listen, I'm sorry about whatever happened that got us mad at each other.." Krillin said.

"Me too...even though I forgot," Goku said.

"Friends?" Krillin asked holding out his hand.

"Friends!" Goku said, shaking it.

Back to Vegeta-

They walked in the room to see Ms. Rellik grading papers.

"I wanted to ask why I got a C+" Bulma said.

Ms. Rellik started cackling, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!"

Vegeta and Trunks got in their defensive stances.

"YOUR PAPER WAS PERFECT..BUT I PUT THE C+ ON PURPOSE!" Ms. Rellik said.

"Why?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"BECAUSE...I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN..AND I COULD FINALLY BE RID OF BOYS IN THIS WORLD!" Ms. Rellik boomed.

"Ms. Rellik?! How could you?!" Bulma yelled.

"FOOL, I'M NOT MS. RELLIK...I'M MS. KILLER!" Ms. Killer roared as she started growing.

"What the f***?!" Vegeta yelled.

She grew over 200 ft, and her skin melted as she revealed herself as a demon.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR!" Ms. Killer yelled.

Mr. Blutzinger ran in the classroom and yelled, "Who is that?! And why is she disrupting the school?!"

Bulma yelled, "She you're employee, Ms. Rellik!"

Mr. Blutzinger gulped as he looked way up high.

"YOU!" Ms. Killer hissed as she grabbed Mr. Blutzinger and ate him.

They watched in horror as Mr. Blutzinger was chewed up and swallowed.

"Oh God! It's getting Attack on Titans up in here!" Piccolo yelled as he saw Ms. Killer.

She then roared again and fired a shot targeted towards Vegeta.

"Oh no!" Trunks cried as he noticed the attack coming straight towards Vegeta.

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled as he pushed Vegeta away and took the blast.

Next Time- Rellik the Killer!


	9. Rellik the Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 9: Rellik the Killer

Piccolo: Last time on Dbz in Elementary School 2nd Grade!

"BECAUSE...I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN..AND I COULD FINALLY BE RID OF BOYS IN THIS WORLD!" Ms. Rellik boomed.

"Ms. Rellik?! How could you?!" Bulma yelled.

"FOOL, I'M NOT MS. RELLIK...I'M MS. KILLER!" Ms. Killer roared as she started growing.

"What the f***?!" Vegeta yelled.

She grew over 200 ft, and her skin melted as she revealed herself as a demon.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR!" Ms. Killer yelled.

Piccolo: Ms. Rellik is revealed to be a killer!

"YOU!" Ms. Killer hissed as she grabbed Mr. Blutzinger and ate him.

They watched in horror as Mr. Blutzinger was chewed up and swallowed.

"Oh God! It's getting Attack on Titans up in here!" Piccolo yelled as he saw Ms. Killer.

She then roared again and fired a shot targeted towards Vegeta.

"Oh no!" Trunks cried as he noticed the attack coming straight towards Vegeta.

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled as he pushed Vegeta away and took the blast.

Piccolo: Oh s***! Ms. Rellik shot Trunks!

Now...

As Trunks took the blast he fell down, mortally wounded.

"I WAS GOING FOR VEGETA, BUT AT LEAST HE'S A BOY!" Ms. Killer screamed.

Vegeta was shocked at what Trunks yelled, 'Is he really my son?!'

Bulma ran towards Trunks, "Sknurt! Are you ok?!"

Trunks coughed up some blood, "Actually...the name's Trunks,"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I didn't want to prevent myself from being born..." Trunks rasped.

"Well who told you that s***?!" Vegeta asked.

"Actually, it was you guys," Trunks chuckled.

Flashback-

It was around the time monsters and demons were taking over the world, but Bulma came up with a protection shield around West City. The rest of the cities was destroyed.

Before Trunks went back to save the future, his mother and father was annoying him bad.

"Make sure you tell no one that you're my son!" 28 year old Vegeta yelled.

"Whhy?" 8 year old Future Trunks whined.

"Because, nobody would believe you..and Chibi Vegeta was kinda of a nut," 28 year old Bulma teased.

Vegeta growled, "Make sure you come here before dinner,"

"Ok!" Trunks said as he got on the time machine.

"I love you! And be safe!" Bulma called.

"Ok, mom!" Trunks called back as he disappeared.

After he left, Vegeta looked seductively at Bulma, "Now that he's gone...let's have a little 'alone time'"

Right when they were about to kiss, 7 year old Bra screamed, "Daddy! Play dolls with me!" from her room.

Vegeta sighed while yelling, "Coming, Princess!"

End Flashback-

Trunks coughed up some more blood, "I guess I'm gonna die now.."

Bulma said, "No you're not, silly! I got a senzu bean!"

Goku IT and handed Trunks the bean, "This will make you feel much better!"

Trunks gratefully swallowed the bean and got up.

"I feel much better now!" He exclaimed.

Vegeta nodded, "Good...now let's destroy that demon!"

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, Princess Snake, and Mai went inside, while Goku, Vegeta, Tarble, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, and 17 faced off at Killer.

"Let's get some!" 17 yelled.

They all charged at Killer and started physically attacking her limbs.

"Aah!" Krillin yelled as he was smacked away by her tail.

Goku was driven to the ground by her blasts.

Vegeta was about to fire his Galick Gun, before lightening struck at him.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he was zapped.

"Father!" Trunks yelled.

After Vegeta was zapped, he gasped as he looked at his hair.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Piccolo, Trunks, and Tarble laughed.

Vegeta looked dumbfounded as his hair was now a black afro, with smoke coming from it.

"MY AWESOME FLAMED HAIR!" Vegeta yelled as he felt his puffy hair.

Just then, Ms. Killer's tail smack Vegeta to the ground.

When Ms. Killer was staring straight at Piccolo, he gulped and said, "Uhhh...I'll be back soon!" and blasted away.

"Piccolo!" Trunks and Tarble yelled in anger.

Tarble was then flicked by Ms. Killer.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he crashed.

Trunks growled and powered up, "HAA!" as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

He then took out his sword, and charged at Killer.

He slashed and sliced through Killer's skin.

He smirked as he looked at his work, until Killer started laughing.

"HA! YOU THINK THAT HURT ME?!" She laughed as she regenerated her skin.

"What the?!" Trunks yelled.

Killer laughed as she blasted Trunks away.

Goku powered up and got up again.

"ALL OF YOU ARE LIKE LITTLE COCKROACHES! YOU ALWAYS GET UP!" Killer screamed

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" Goku yelled as he fired his shot at Killer.

All she did was absorb the whole attack.

"THANKS FOR MY EXTRA BOOST OF POWER!" Killer yelled as she powered up to equal Goku's Kamehameha.

Goku eyes widened as he saw what she was going to do.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" Killer screamed as she shot her attack right back at Goku.

Goku tried to block it the best he could, but she was too powerful.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as her Kamehameha blasted him far away.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed from the inside.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOBODY'LL DEFEAT ME NOW!" Killer yelled gleefully.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mai asked.

Blonde Launch yelled, "We gotta go out there, and kill her!"

Bulma said, "I don't know if we can face her.."

"We gotta at least try..I don't know if we'll make any effect, but at least we tried!" Princess Snake said.

"I gotta question.." Mai said.

"What?!" Launch yelled.

"Where's all the other boys, like Taleem, Frieza, Cell, Tien, Turles..."

Everyone paused for a minute.

"Yea! Where are they?! People always seem to disappear during a big fight-"

"Who will defeat her?!" Chi-Chi interrupted worriedly.

"I will!" a voice yelled.

"MASTER ROSHI?!" Everyone yelled.

"Hee hee hee!" Master Roshi said.

"OH GREAT, ANOTHER BOY!" Killer screamed.

"I will use my perverted skills to defeat her!" Master Roshi yelled.

"HI-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Master Roshi screamed.

Everyone watched as he was chewed and swallowed by Killer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A FOOL!" Killer boomed.

"Our hero..." Bulma said while rolling her eyes.

Next Time- Save the Future!


	10. Save the Future!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 10: Save the Future!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Killer laughed.

"I guess there's only one thing to do..." Mai said.

"CHARGE!" Launch yelled as all the girls ran up to Killer.

"HI YAH!" Chi-Chi yelled as she kicked Killer.

"HAH!" Bulma yelled as she blasted Killer with her ki gun.

Princess Snake turned into a snake and constantly bit Killer.

5 min. later-

"*Huff Puff*" All the girls breathed heavily.

"This is sooo exhausting.." Bulma said.

"I know.." Mai agreed.

"Did we leave a mark?" Launch asked.

They looked at Killer and gasped.

She was actually sleeping! She didn't even feel a thing!

"This is stupid!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Hey, I see Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"Let's just leave it to him," Mai said.

They all agreed and went back inside.

Meanwhile...

Piccolo flew to the lookout and saw Kami.

"You know what happening?" Piccolo asked.

"Yup..." Kami said.

"...Are you gonna do something about it?" Piccolo asked.

"..."

"...Nope," Kami said.

"Oh...ok," Piccolo said as he got ready to fly away.

"YOU IDIOTS! FUSE TOGETHER!" Mr. Popo yelled.

"I'm not fusing with that old man!" Piccolo yelled.

"He's much too short for me!" Kami said.

There was an awkward pause.

"Do you want the world to end?!" Popo asked.

"Uhhhhhh..." Piccolo and Kami thought.

"JUST FUSE OR I'M GONNA GET TFS ON YOU!" Popo screamed.

"AHH!" Piccolo and Kami screamed.

"..Fine, Piccolo touch my stomach," Kami said.

"Eww...but I don't wanna!" Piccolo whined.

Kami grabbed Piccolo's hand, placed it on his stomach, then fused.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Piccolo screamed.

Back to Ms. Killer-

Vegeta quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

His afro didn't change, it just went golden.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta screamed in frustration.

"Looks like there's only one thing to do..." Vegeta said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he turned into a Super Saiyan 3.

His spikes grew back, and went down his back.

'Good' Vegeta thought as he turned back into his base form.

His flamed hairstyle was back to normal.

"Now, I'm ready to fight!" Vegeta said.

He looked at his unconscious son.

'Poor Trunks...I will avenge you. But how did I make you?!' Vegeta thought.

Goku then landed beside him, "I'm ok!"

"I didn't ask.." Vegeta said.

Goku said, "Let's team up and beat Killer!"

"Yea...sure," Vegeta said.

They both powered up and charged towards the sleeping Killer.

"Haa!" They yelled as they kicked Killer's head.

"AAAAHHH! WHO HAS AWAKEN ME!" Killer yelled.

"We did!" Goku yelled back.

Ms. Killer charged all her energy and blasted it towards Goku.

Goku blocked the blast, and it exploded a few meters away.

"Vegeta! She's too strong!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta said, "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna power up to SSJ3, and kill her!"

"There's no time for that!" Goku yelled, "We need to fuse!"

"I'm not fusing with you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta! Just do it!" Everyone yelled.

Vegeta sighed and yelled, "Fine! But I'm doing the stupid dance somewhere else!"

Goku and Vegeta dodged Killer's attacks, and hid in the bushes.

"Fu...sion...HA!" Goku and Vegeta yelled ad their bodies fused..

Meanwhile-

"I'm stronger!" Piccolo gasped.

"You are now called...Kamiccolo," Mr. Popo said.

"That's a stupid name! I'm out!" Piccolo yelled as he flew away.

"I always loved you!" Popo sobbed

Back to Gogeta-

Killer was busy destroying stuff, before she sensed a huge power.

"WHAT THE-"

"HAA!" Gogeta yelled as he powered up and charged towards Killer.

"TAKE THIS!" Killer yelled as she blasted Gogeta.

Gogeta didn't feel a thing as he kept charging towards Killer.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Killer yelled in fear.

"I am not Goku nor Vegeta, I'm your worst nightmare!" Gogeta yelled as he powered up.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Killer screamed.

Gogeta attacked Killer with a powerful and quick barrage of punches in her stomach.

"AAAHHH!" Ms. Killer screamed in pain.

Then, he flied past the stunned Killer and turned around to knee her twice in the back of her head before backflip kicking her away.

"AAAAHHH!" Killer screamed as she crashed through many buildings.

Next, he landed on the ground and raised his hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Killer yelled.

Finally, Gogeta turned around and threw the energy sphere towards Killer.

"AAAHH!" Killer screamed.

But nothing happened.

"HA! AND I THOUGHT-"

The Stardust Breaker disintegrated Killer from the inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Killer screamed as she dissolved into sparkled and glitter.

"Ooh! Look at the pretty glitter!" Gogeta said as he split back into Goku and Vegeta.

"I can't believe I said that..." Vegeta said.

Goku chuckled as he said, "She's finally gone! We make a great team Vegeta!"

"Team my a**!" Vegeta yelled.

All the demons and monsters disappeared and the awful weather stopped as the dark clouds separated to reveal the glittering sun.

Just then, Master Roshi and Mr. Blutzinger appeared.

"I-I'm alive! Hee hee hee!" Master Roshi cheered.

"What the h*** happened?!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"We saved your fat a**," Vegeta responded.

Mr. Blutzinger just sat there confused as everyone got up and celebrated the defeat of Killer.

"Goku! Father! You did it!" Trunks cheered as he ignored his injuries.

Vegeta chuckled as he said, "She wasn't even that tough!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried as she tackled him while sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked while holding her.

"I was so worried!" She cried.

"It's ok.. It's all over," Goku said while smiling.

" 'Sup toots, wanna get ice cream later?" Trunks asked Mai.

Mai blushed as she said, "I already have a boyfriend..."

Bulma sniffled as she said, "My baby's all grown up.."

Vegeta said, "You just met him,"

Bulma hugged Vegeta, "You always ruin everything!"

Trunks blushed as he yelled, "Get a room! I already have to deal with you guys enough in the future!"

"..."

"Sorry, I'm just used to saying that all the time.." Trunks said.

Mr. Blutzinger couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, RIGHT NOW!"

He was then knocked out by Piccolo.

"I'm here to save every- d*** I'm too late!" Piccolo yelled.

"Where were you?!" Krillin yelled.

"Fusing with Kami...Oh yea, I got senzu beans for everyone!" Piccolo said.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as they ate one.

"Sorry everyone...but now that the future's saved...I gotta go back," Trunks said.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Trunks charged up his time machine and started to say his goodbyes.

"Goku..you are an inspiration for me in the future..your ambitious behavior makes you have a pure heart," Trunks said.

"I hope we get to meet again," Goku said.

Trunks went to Vegeta, "Dad..you are my hero. I wish good luck for you in the future, and make sure you don't forget to make me born!"

Vegeta nodded, "I must be awesome in the future to train you to be a Super Saiyan,"

Trunks rolled his eyes and walked to Bulma, "Mom..I'll miss you most of all-"

"HEY!" Vegeta and Goku yelled.

Bulma's eyes watered as she hugged Trunks, "I already love you and I just met you!"

Vegeta growled.

"As a mother!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks got on his time machine and pressed a few buttons.

"Goodbye everyone!" Trunks said.

They all waved goodbye to Trunks.

Just then the time machine started making a few noises.

"What the-"

It completely fell apart, pieces scattering everywhere.

Everyone was shocked.

"I-I'm stuck in the past..." Trunks gasped.

"..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks screamed.

Next Time- Stuck in the Past!


	11. Stuck in the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 11: Stuck in the Past!

At Capsule Corp., 20 years later-

*Ring Ring!*

Bra skipped merrily to the phone. Her parents were having alone time, whatever that was, so she occupied herself by playing.

"Hello?" Bra said.

"Sis! This is Trunks. I'm calling from 20 years in the past, get Mom on the phone now! And don't tell Dad!" Trunks said.

"Why?" Bra asked.

"None of your business! Now do it!" Trunks yelled.

Just then, the doorbell rung.

"Wait a sec!" Bra said

"Hey-"

Bra dropped the phone and answered the doorbell.

"Hi Videl!" Bra said.

"Hi Bra, wanna play dolls?" 7 year old Videl asked.

"Sure!" Bra said as they ran to her room.

"...Hello?" Trunks said.

(A/N: My universe is based on generation, not time. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma is considered 1st gen. Goten, Trunks, Bra, Gohan, Marron, and Valese is considered 2nd gen cause they're 1st gen's children. Pan is 3rd gen cause she is 2nd gen's child and 1st gen's grandchild, so she does not exist yet)

2 hours later-

Vegeta was walking through the halls, satisfied after his 'alone time' with Bulma. She was still sleep.

Vegeta noticed the phone on the ground.

"Bra! I told you to stop leaving stuff on the floor," Vegeta murmured.

He saw the phone was on the line with someone.

"Hello?" Vegeta answered.

"Dad?! I mean...Hi Dad..." Trunks stuttered.

"Trunks, why aren't you home yet?!" Vegeta barked.

"Uhh...Let's just say...the time machine...broke,"

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma heard Vegeta yelling, so she walked up to him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Vegeta gave the phone to Bulma.

"Hello?" Bulma answered.

"Mom! Dad's gonna kill me cause the time machine broke and I'm stuck in the past full of crazier versions of you!" Trunks cried.

"You broke the time machine?!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh Huh.." Trunks cried.

"You're lucky I got another one around 75% done!" Bulma scolded.

"When are you gonna be finished?" Trunks asked.

"Around December..." Bulma said.

"December?! That's 3 months!" Trunks yelled.

"Well, it seems like it has to be that way.." Bulma said.

"Where am I gonna live?" Trunks asked.

"My house of course," Bulma said.

Vegeta interrupted, "Why not my house?"

"Who wants to be around your crazy family?" Bulma asked.

"Yours is crazier!" Vegeta insulted back.

Meanwhile-

Videl asked Bra, "Which boy do you like?"

Bra shrugged, "I don't know...My dad says that boys are demons,"

Videl giggled and blushed as she said, "I like Gohan..."

"The nerd?" Bra said.

"Shut up! He's cute.. Do you like Goten?" Videl asked.

"Eww! I don't like him! I'd rather date Piccolo!" Bra said.

(I'm not a T/P or a G/B supporter, as you see..If I do make a sequel *very unlikely* I won't pair Bra with anyone. Trunks...maybe Mai's daughter)

Meanwhile-

Trunks sighed heavily as his parents arguing turned into sexual compliments.

"You have sexy hair,"

"You have a sexy a**,"

"You have-"

"MOM! DAD! I'M STILL ON THE PHONE!" Trunks screamed.

"Oh yea...I won't be able to fix it till December, so you have to bear with Chibi us... We used to get into a lot of trouble and adventures," Bulma said.

Trunks sighed, "Ok.."

"Call me everyday! Love you!" Bulma said.

"Love you too," Trunks mumbled as he ended the call.

All the Z Fighters were gathered up at the lab.

Bulma created a time phone where you can talk to people in the future. So Trunks used that invention to call his parents.

Bulma and Vegeta blushed as they heard themselves from the future.

"Promise me to never act like them.." Bulma whispered.

"Agreed," Vegeta mumbled.

Trunks said, "So..where am I gonna stay at?"

Bulma said, "We can switch off every day,"

Vegeta nodded.

"But who am I gonna stay with tonight?" Trunks said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled as they held out their hands.

"Ha! I win!" Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma growled and stomped her feet.

"Let's go, son" Vegeta said as he started flying away.

Trunks shook his head in bewilderment as he started following his father.

"Ok! Everyone out!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone grumbled as they flew home.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

LuvVegeta

Have Mai Dump Taleem(he's so lame)!

Also more Trunks and Vegeta

Me: Sorry but I can't do that..

Vegeta: Why the h*** not?!

Me: One, it'll alternate the universe of 6th and 7th grade, meaning that there's some MaixTaleem scenes in my Middle School fics, and readers would get confused if Mai dumped Taleem before time. But if it's for TrunksxMai, I got a happy ending for him (NOT TxP) :D

applefanfic

Poor Trunks!

Me: Yea, he wanted to get out of there XD

elianni

Poor trunks hope nothing bad happens I'll wait for ur update

Me: Eh, barely anything bad happens in this fic...XD Nevermind, a LOT if bad stuff happens

Guest

THAT WAS AMAZING! Can't wait for ur next update this story is jus' sooo darn entertaining!

Me: *blushes* Thanks.. My writing style is WAY different than any fics I've ever read/seen. It's comedy, but enough sense, plot, and situation to be considered a story.

Piccolo: Now, back to your regularly scheduled program...

At Vegeta's House-

Trunks landed at Vegeta's house and he gaped at it, "This looks way different in the future!"

Vegeta asked, "What did it look like?"

Trunks said, "You sold the house cause you, Grandpa, and Grandma moved in with Mom after you guys married,"

Vegeta asked, "What of Tarble and Celeria?"

"Aunt Celeria married Uncle Turles and they're probably ruling a planet, and Uncle Tarble and Aunt Gure lives in a nearby planet,"

Vegeta nodded, and walked inside with Trunks.

He was immediately greeted by King Vegeta.

"Vegeta? Who's that kid?" King Vegeta asked.

Vegeta answered, "This is me and Bulma's son from 20 years into the future,"

King Vegeta looked deep into the nervous Trunks' eyes until he laughed joyfully.

"I have a grandson!" He said as he picked Trunks up, "He's so cute!"

Trunks blushed as he said, "Hi Grandpa,"

King Vegeta then roared again with mirth, "He said Grandpa! I'm a Grandpa!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snatched Trunks from him, "Well, we better be going-"

King Vegeta snatched Trunks back, "Not right now! I gotta do a lot of Grandpa/Grandson stuff!"

Celeria whined, "What about me?"

King Vegeta said, "I got no time right now! Come on Trunks,"

He dragged the blushing Trunks away as King Vegeta's wife and Tarble shook their heads in shame.

"I'm supposed to be his favorite!" Celeria whined.

"Now you know how we feel," Vegeta said as Tarble nodded.

It was a few hours later, and King Vegeta came back with prizes from the carnival and cotton candy with Trunks.

"You went to the carnival without me?!" Celeria cried.

"I always go with you! I need to make up some bonding time with Trunks," King Vegeta said.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks and said, "That's enough Father, dinners ready anyway,"

At dinner everyone had a comfortable silence, with Celeria glaring at Trunks and King Vegeta ranting on about him.

"I've always wanted to be a grandfather...to live to see my children's children...I am so happy..." King Vegeta said.

Everyone just stared at King Vegeta.

"Tell me, do I have a granddaughter?" King Vegeta asked.

Celeria spit out her drink.

Trunks nodded, "She's 7 years old and her name is Bra,"

King Vegeta said, "Is there any chance of me meeting her?"

Trunks nodded, "When my future Mom and Dad pick me up to go back home,"

Celeria made a face of Trunks with her food, and pounded it with her fork.

Trunks looked at her crazily.

After dinner-

Trunks was currently sleeping in the guest room.

'Wow...what a day. I like it here and all, but I'd rather be back at home..' Trunks thought.

So he went to sleep, dreaming about school tomorrow...

Next Time- Trunks in 2nd Grade!

Wow...how long has it been since I did an A/N? I guess I was too lazy to do it before XD. But I know half the chapter was based on the future and not the chibis, but I wanted to create an ideal setting to get ready for the next chapter. Anyway, What will happen to Trunks on his first day of school in the past? Will he like it?! And will King Vegeta stop showing favoritism?! Find out next time on Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade!


	12. Trunks in 2nd Grade

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Chapter 12: Trunks in 2nd Grade

Trunks got up early in the morning ready for his morning training with his dad.

As he walked out to the GR, he noticed that it wasn't there.

Just then, Trunks remembered that he was at Vegeta's house in the past.

"I can be so stupid.." Trunks mumbled as he walked in the kitchen.

What he saw shocked him.

King Vegeta was actually cooking.

"Good morning Trunks! I baked bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast, waffles, and cereal,"

Trunks quickly sat down and started eating.

Vegeta walked in next.

His eyes widened largely, "Father...why are you cooking?!" he asked.

"For Trunks of course! I gotta be a good grandfather," King Vegeta said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple.

Tarble was next to widen his eyes.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he reached for a piece of bacon.

His hands was slapped by King Vegeta, "This is for your nephew, Tarble! Show some respect!"

Celeria was last and she smiled as she said, "You cooked for me?!"

"No, silly! I cooked for Trunks," King Vegeta said.

Celeria's eyes narrowed at Trunks.

Trunks quickly looked away.

Vegeta looked at the time and said, "We gotta go Father,"

King Vegeta said, "Ok! Here's your lunch, Trunks,"

Celeria yelled, "You cooked him lunch?!"

"Duh," King Vegeta responded.

After the kids walked out Celeria turned to glare at Trunks, "Who do you think you are?!"

Trunks shrugged, "Your nephew.."

"You think you can just barge in and steal him from me?!" Celeria yelled.

Trunks said, "All I said to him was 'Hi Grandpa',"

Celeria growled angrily.

Tarble stepped in between those two, "Maybe you need to calm down.."

Vegeta gave an evil laugh, "I can't believe you're actually jealous...of my son!"

"You mean our son?!" a voice said.

They all turned to see Bulma.

"They didn't torture you, did they?!" Bulma asked Trunks.

Trunks said, "No..Grandpa's creeping me out though.."

Vegeta yelled, "My family isn't that crazy!"

They arrived at school and Trunks said, "This is the school I go to...but it looks better than that,"

"Maybe cause it wasn't destroyed as much as in the future," Vegeta chuckled.

They walked inside and all the girls were yelling at Blutzinger.

"Who's gonna be our teacher?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Did you plan this from the start?!" Launch yelled.

"Uh...I...um.." Blutzinger stuttered nervously.

All the girls glared at him.

"I here by ban the separation of the boys and girls! All girls will go to Mr. Vegeta's class!" Blutzinger said quickly as he ran inside his office.

King Vegeta's Class-

"So, the girls will be staying in our class for the rest of the year," King Vegeta said.

"Yay! Bulma's back! I'm not a geek!" Cell cheered.

So, everything was back to normal.

At free time, Trunks was just staring off to space before Vegeta called him.

"Trunks! Come over here!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks walked over to Vegeta, who had a club house made out of boxes and covers.

"This is our secret club for awesome people!" Piccolo said.

"And only the best people come in," Goku said.

"...So how many people is in there?" Trunks asked.

"Me, Kakarot, Namek, Baldy, Tarble, Taleem, Turles and...that's about it," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, Zarbon and Dodoria were crying.

"Yup, that's about it," Vegeta said.

"It's your turn to join, but you have to go through the secret initiation," Taleem said.

"And what is that?" Trunks asked.

"It was originally pranking Yamchump, but now that he's dead it's pranking my Father," Vegeta said.

Trunks nodded, 'I hope he'll still like me after this...'

Celeria grinned as she saw Trunks about to prank King Vegeta.

'He's gonna get it now! Then Daddy's gonna like me better than him!' Celeria thought evilly.

Trunks snuck behind the sleeping King Vegeta, and swiped his chair.

King Vegeta tumbled down, and everyone busted out laughing.

King Vegeta immediately woke up and yelled, "WHO DID THIS?!"

Everyone was dead silent.

Trunks stuttered, "I-It was me, Grandpa.."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good prank Trunks!" King Vegeta laughed.

Everyone's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

King Vegeta finished laughing as he said, "Only a man pranks his grandfather and boldly brags about it! Good job!"

Tarble yelled, "I did the exact same thing, and you punched me in the face!"

King Vegeta said, "Don't you know it's disrespectful to prank your father?!"

"..."

P.E-

Mr. Houghton said, "Today we're gonna play Deadly Dodgeball. Its a game where you hit each other as hard as you can!"

"YAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

Trunks' eyes widened, "Don't you think that's a little *gulp* unsafe,"

Just then everyone had their dodgeballs aimed at Trunks.

"Trunks! Make sure you DOOOOODGE!" Piccolo yelled from the sidelines.

"Yea son! Kill em!" Vegeta yelled.

"Be careful!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't you know that everyone's surrounding him?!" Krillin yelled.

'I wish Goten was here,' Trunks thought as he was backed into a corner.

"Say goodniiight!" Cell sang.

Bulma slapped Vegeta's head, "Go help our son! He's has 10 enemies to one!"

Vegeta growled as he whined, "Why can't you do it?!"

"Because I have no weapons with me!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma and Vegeta started arguing while everyone was just staring on.

"Worst. Parents. Ever." Piccolo said.

Goku slipped past the arguing duo and used IT.

He popped in between Trunks and Cell, Frieza, Brolly, Bojack, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force.

"Hi guys!" Goku said.

Everyone just stared at him.

Goku whispered to Trunks, 'Do you mind if you power up for me?'

Trunks nodded as he powered up, "HAAA!"

His force knocked back the opposite team.

Goku grabbed as many dodgeballs as he could and threw them at every single person.

"OW!" They all yelled.

"Trunks' team wins!" Mr. Houghton yelled.

Trunks smiled at Goku, who gave him the thumbs up sign.

The bell rung, and everyone walked to lunch except the still arguing Bulma and Vegeta.

"Mom? Dad?" Trunks asked.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"L-Lunch time," Trunks' stuttered.

"We'll continue this later!" Vegeta said.

"Agreed," Bulma said.

Lunch-

Trunks was eating King Vegeta's meal while Vegeta, Celeria, and Tarble was eating the school lunch food, glaring at Trunks.

"Mmm...this is soo good!" Trunks bragged.

"Don't push your luck, boy," Vegeta threatened.

"Hey, we're the same age! I'm probably even older than you!" Trunks said.

"Oh yea?! What month were you born?" Vegeta asked.

"February," Trunks smugly said.

"D***! I was born in May.." Vegeta cursed.

"Haha! I'm actually older than my own father!" Trunks bragged.

Vegeta pulled his fist as he said, "But I'm still stronger!"

Trunks gulped.

Bulma slapped Vegeta's head, "Don't abuse our son!"

Vegeta growled, "You're lucky you're his mother..."

"WHO ELSE COULD BE HIS MOTHER?!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone stopped eating to look at Bulma.

"..."

Bulma growled and stomped out of the room.

Vegeta sighed while getting up and following her.

"...That's why I don't want kids," Frieza said.

Piccolo: Its's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

elianni

Hahaha i never thought king vegeta would b like this

Me: XD He's usually kinda serious (like 1/2 of Vegeta's seriousness) ,but he's VERY fond of Trunks.

Vegeta: More than his own children...

applefanfic

LOL! Poor Celeria! Hahaha...

I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

UPDATE! XD

And King Vegeta is just...*chuckles* x3

Sooooo Vegeta is happy with Trunks being there?

Me: Yes, King Vegeta is kinda of a softy, lol. And Celeria is now officially NOT Daddy's Little Girl XD. And with Vegeta being happy, I kinda don't understand, so I'm gonna put it into two answers.

Vegeta: Eh, I like having a son, but I hate it that he's my age! And the fact that he's OLDER than me!

Future Vegeta: Of course I'm happy! The annoying brat's out of my shoes for 3 months! I know Chibi me's gonna train him, but he'll need double the amount of training when he comes back!

LuvVegeta

Could you have Mai dump in the seventh grade fic then? I mean in your eighth grade Fic, anyway continue.

Me: Uhhh...idk yet. That's why I'm gonna put up a poll soon!

roxyfire57

That's so cute! Who will be the replacement teacher, hmm? A new person, or someone they met before? Can't wait!

Me: Uhhh...*blushes* It's actually King Vegeta... *silence* I know it's dodging a good saga, but I have other plans..plus also if they'd have a new teacher it's either Rellik/Killer again or they'd kill the new one eventually...and it'll be Dbz in Kindergarten all over again...

Guest

lol ur story it's much better than all the stupid dramas fics and i actually like Taleem he's cool also i totally agree with u on trunks and Pan being a terrible pairing they jus dont go right and not jus cause his like 10 yrs older than her. Anyway, I can't wait too see what else u have planned for Trunks, Vegeta and all the other Chibis!

Me: Took the words right outta my mouth! (He's actually 14 years older than her *shudders*)

queenvicky99 chapter 11

Lolz, This is going to be fun to read even more then usually! ! Can't wait for the other chapters. Also I get the whole generation thing with the characters. So yeah I said about everything well Byez\(3)

queenvicky99 chapter 2

Lol, As always a laugh in every sentence! !

queenvicky99 chapter 1

Lolz, This is still to funny for me not to die laughing on the you know how hard it is to say these stories names with a straight face! Just to let you know it very hard to do! Anywho a few confusing parts but worry I knew what you were saying.

Me: Looks like you caught up XD

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Recess-

Everyone was playing at recess and chatting.

Krillin was sitting on the swing, and then he noticed 18.

"18!" Krillin cried as he ran towards her.

18 turned around to see Krillin hugging her tightly.

"Jeez, I was only in jail for two days.." 18 said, lightly blushing.

"Aww.." Goku said.

Trunks finally spotted Mai. He'd been looking for her for awhile.

He walked up to her and said, "I was wondering if you could be my...girlfriend,"

Mai blushed as she said, "I told you, I have a boyfriend...even though your efforts are cute.."

Taleem walked up behind her, "This kid bothering you?"

Trunks glared at him, "We're the same age, doofus,"

"In your time I'm 20 years older than you," Taleem retorted.

"But still, that's my time...not yours," Trunks said.

Taleem growled, "Just stay away from Mai or I'm gonna pummel you!"

"You, I'm gonna ignore..See ya toots!" Trunks called to Mai.

Meanwhile-

Vegeta walked up to Bulma, "You exaggerate too much,"

Bulma growled, "You insulted me like Trunks could be someone else's son!"

Vegeta sighed, "Who knew being a parent can be this tough.."

Bulma slightly smiled and said, "Tell me about it.."

They both sighed and sat on the sand.

"If we have a child, even though I don't know how, make sure he's not our age.." Vegeta said.

Bulma giggled as she said, "I'm certain he's not gonna be our age,"

"At least he'll be out of our skins in 3 months.." Vegeta said.

"I feel sorry for future us," Bulma said.

"I bet they're laughing at us right now!" Vegeta said.

In the Future-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma and Vegeta laughed from their bed.

"I bet *snicker* they're stressing over Trunks!" Bulma snickered.

Vegeta poured another glass of wine for both of them.

"To no Trunks!" Bulma cheered.

"Hmph," Vegeta smiled as they tinked glasses and drunk.

Back to the Past-

Recess was over, and the kids spent the rest of the day inside until school was out.

"FREEDOM!" Piccolo yelled as he flew out of the school.

"So, how was your first day of school...in the past?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"It was great, Mom! I made an enemy, fell in love, and have complete control over my teacher!" Trunks said.

"That's nice...I think," Vegeta said.

King Vegeta honked the horn, "Hey! The girls basketball game is tomorrow!"

All the girls' eyes widened.

"Why did you tell us at the last minute?!" 18 yelled.

"Uhh...I actually didn't know till right now," King Vegeta said.

"Basketball?" Trunks asked.

"I'll explain at my- our house," Bulma said.

Trunks nodded.

After saying their goodbyes, Bulma and Trunks walked home.

Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria sat in King Vegeta's backseat.

"Where's Trunks?" King Vegeta asked.

"At Bulma's house," Vegeta responded.

"Aww...I was gonna go to the mall with him," King Vegeta said.

"You can go to the mall with me," Celeria said, smirking.

"No...I'm just gonna wait till Trunks gets back," King Vegeta said.

"Grr..." Celeria growled.

At C.C-

Trunks was in room (right now a guest room, but it was instinct) getting ready for bed.

Dinner had been amazing and after talking to his mom (Chibi and Future) he went to bed.

'This had been the most craziest day of school ever. Who knew his parent's school life could be crazier than his own?' Trunks thought.

"That's why they warned me about a bunch of confusing stuff," Trunks said.

He shrugged and fell asleep, ready to go to school tomorrow.

Next Time- Game 1 (Girls)

The next chapter won't be about Trunks..More like the girls in their first basketball game. But I REALLY recommend you guys to reread Dbz in Kindergarten. I know it must've been hard to read everything in blocks of words. That's why I edited EVERY chapter to be more understandable. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! :)


End file.
